Old Friends
by MusicIsLife2015
Summary: An old friend comes back into Tobey's life at the showing of the Mustang. What will happen next? Find out in Need for Speed! Will go through the movie and beyond. So if you haven't seen the movie: BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Need for Speed, I only own Abigail.**

* * *

"Hello. Yes, I'm on my way to meet Julie to see the Mustang."

I say to my boss on the phone. I just got off my flight from England to New York. And now I'm driving my 1969 Chevy Camaro to Mount Kisco to see this Mustang that Bill Ingram, my boss, wants. I haven't been back to Mount Kisco since I left when my mom died ten years ago.

"Good. Good. I need you to make sure that this car is worth three million dollars. If you need to, drive the car. Got it?" He asks in his English accent. "Yes, sir. I'll call you with Julie after we look over the car. Goodbye sir," I tell him and I hit end call on my cell.

I arrive at the party right as they unveil the silver Mustang with two blue stripes going from the bumper to the fender. I have to say this car is a beauty from afar. I look away from the car to try and find my blonde hair friend. I find her at the bar and I walk over to where she's standing.

"Julie, dear, is it that bad of a car that you're already drinking?" I ask. She turns around and shakes her head. "No, Abbie. But I haven't seen what's under the hood yet." She says in her thick English accent.

I smile at her. We've been friends ever since we started working for our boss three years ago. We travel together looking for fast cars that are worth a lot of money. She's the pretty face and talker and I'm the driver and fixer-upper.

We have two totally different personalities. She's the blonde hair girl everyone wants to know and talk too. I am the redhead that no one really takes a second glance at. She loves clothes and shopping. I love racing and working on cars. But even though we fight sometimes over stupid things, I couldn't live without her.

"Why haven't you looked yet? You know just as much as I do about things around car hoods." I ask her with a smirk. "Well, I was waiting for you. But then I needed a drink so here we are. Get a drink and relax and enjoy yourself." Julie says handing me a flute of champagne with a smile on her face.

So as I stand next to Julie, who has on a black dress and heels and looking nice as hell unlike me who has black skinny jeans, black boots, and a dark blue tank top on, looking around at all these people that most likely could not afford the Mustang that is being presented tonight. I see a guy who doesn't fit in at all. A guy that I've known since we were in diapers.

He's about 5'10", brown hair, and wearing a white leather jacket, light blue shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He's standing around with a bunch of guys, most that I know when he looks over at me. He gives me an odd look before looking away when one of the guys, that I didn't know, nudges him in the ribs.

I quickly finish the champagne and put the flute on the bar. It's going to be a long night. "Ready to take a look at what's under the hood?" I ask Julie and she nods grabbing her purse.

We walk over to the car and I start walking around it as Julie starts talking to someone. The car has a nice look to it. I notice that they had popped the hood up from the way the some of the crowd oohs and ahhs. I walk to the front of the car and hear Julie rattle off all the parts of the engine.

I smile at her as I step to stand next to her. I look over at the two guys standing in front of us. One looks to be barely old enough to drive and the other is the guy from earlier. They both look a little shocked at what Julie said.

"Wow. I didn't expect that." The kid says looking over at the other guy. "Why because I'm a woman or because that I'm from England?" Julie says looking a little pissed.

"Look what my friend is trying to say is that, we don't know a lot of women who knows their car's engine." The other guy says. His voice just like how I remember: deep and sexy. "Well trust me. We both know that this car isn't worth three million." Julie says. And both guys look at me. "It really isn't, maybe two million but not three," I say looking at the interior of the car.

"Hi, I'm Pete and this is Tobey. Nice to meet you guys." The kid says introducing himself and Tobey. I hold my breathe when Tobey looks me in the eyes. "I'm Julie and this is Abigail. We are here to see if this car is worth the three million dollars that your man is asking for it." I nod my head when she says my name but I don't look at them. I continue to look at the motor.

"Well, that's what it costs, Jules! It's worth every cent of that three million dollars Ingram will pay." A guy says coming from behind is with a flute of champagne. He is a tan guy with spiked black hair and a black suit. This guy is Dino. A guy I used to know when Tobey, him, and I used to do everything together. I had seen him a couple of times to buy cars for our boss.

"Hello, Dino. I really think three million is too much for this car." I tell him as he kisses both of Julie's cheeks. "Well, you are always downing my cars, Abbie. Hello, Pete. Tobey." He says looking from to slight glare at Tobey. They have always been at each other's throat since high school.

"How fast does it go?" I ask. "180."230." Dino and Tobey say at the same time. "What do you know, Dino? Tobey has had the keys the whole time." Pete says. Julie and I laugh. "Do we need to turn around and plug our ears, while you all get on the same page?" Julie says with a smile. "No, it will go 230 if Tobey drives," Pete says. I knew this but didn't want to say anything.

"Why don't we go to the track tomorrow and find out if the car will go 230? Then we can discuss the car being three million dollars." Julie says and when they all agree, she waves goodbye and walks away. "See you tomorrow," I say starting to walk away when Tobey grabs my elbow.

"Abbie, did you forget to say hi to an old friend?" Tobey says looking me in the eye. I just stare at me. What do I say to someone that you hated leaving behind and that you used to love? "What? Cat got your tongue?" He says with a smirk.

"No. I'm shocked that you got uglier while I was gone," I say with a smirk even though I'm dying inside. "Wow. Okay. I think I deserve that." He says rubbing the back of his head. "How's your dad? Last, I heard anything he wasn't doing so good." I ask and then quickly notice that was the wrong thing to ask, seeing the hurt look in his eyes. "Uh. He died a while back ago." He says and I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tobey. If I had known-"

"What you would of come back? Dad wanted to talk to you before he died. But where were you? Huh? Nowhere to be found." Tobey interrupts me furiously. I give him a sad look. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I plead with him. He glares at me. I look at the ground wanting to cry. The man that taught me how to drive a car. The man that taught me how to race. That man was dead and I didn't even get to tell him goodbye.

"Is that Abbie I see? Oh, my god! It is!" Finn yells while grabbing me into a hug. "Hey Finn," I hug him back. I look over his shoulder. "Hey, Joe," I say. "Hey, Abigail." He says back.

"I gotta run guys. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Nice to see you guys and nice to meet you, Pete." I say walking away from the group. I need to get out of here. Too many memories and I just need to get back to my hotel room.

* * *

 **I hope you like this new story of mine. The title is scheduled to change. I cannot for the life of me choose a title for this story. So if you have a title, message me or put it in a review.**

 **Everything I watch this movie, I always see this story in my minds eye. So I finally am giving up and writing it down. If you like it then I will put up the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up at around six in the morning and just lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did he have to be on the team that built the Shelby and Ford Mustang? Fate must be playing with me because the first day back to Mount Kisco and I ran into Tobey Marshall. I sigh as I get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I am getting ready for the day, I think back to the day I left this tiny town behind.

 **-Flashback-**

I wake up to a doctor standing over me. His face looks grim and I mentally prepare myself for what I think he might say.

'Abigail, your mother has passed away in her sleep sometime last night. I'm so sorry for your loss.' He says patting my shoulder and walking out the door. I sit there in shock as I just stare at the door he had gone out. Where am I supposed to go? I'm nineteen. I don't know what I want to do with my life yet?

I get up from the chair that I was sitting on and slowly walk to mom's room. Nurses are gathering sheets that need to be washed and turning the machines off. I watch from the doorway and a nurse stops in front of me.

'Dear, are you alright?' She asks looking at me worriedly. 'Where's mom?' I ask in a hollow voice. 'She's already been taken down to the morgue. Do you want to see her?' I shake my head and slowly walk away.

I am leaving this town and never coming back. I have to see Tobey before I leave. I don't want him to think I left because he is with Anita now. I walk to my beat up old car and drive to Marshall Motors. I quickly get out of the car and walk into the shop.

'Abs, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your mom?' Tobey's dad asks me. 'No, sir. Mom is dead. Die last night sometime. Where's Tobey?' I ask quickly without emotion. I am trying really hard not to cry. Not now. Wait just a little longer. Once I'm on the road, I will let myself cry.

'Well, he's not here. He might be with Anita though.' He says wiping his hands on a dirty rag. 'Can you give him a message for me? Tell him that I'm not leaving because of him. Tell him that I love him more than he knows and also tells him that I'm never coming back.' I tell the old man. I quickly kiss him on the cheek and walk back to my car. I speed out of town and not looking back.

 **-End of Flashback-**

I feel tears come to my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. I take a deep breath before pulling on my tan calf high boots. Today I have on a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a flannel long sleeve shirt. I grab my keys and phone before walking out of hotel room. I get into my car when my phone rings. I look down before answering to find Ingram is calling.

'Hello, Abigail. Are you at the race track where the car is?" He asks in a happy tone. "Heading there now, sir," I tell him driving through town to the old racetrack outside of town.

When I get there, Jules is already there and so is Tobey and the kid, Pete. I pull up beside Jules' car. I step out and head to where Jules is standing talking to the guys. I walk up and Jules smiles at me and I give her one back.

"Mornin' boys. So the plan is that I am going to drive the car. Get a feel for it and then Tobey here can get it to the top speed." I tell them and hold my hand out for the keys. "There in the car," Tobey says and I nod my head. I walk to the car and climb in.

I look around me feeling the leather seats. I sit and close my eyes.

 **-Tobey's P.O.V.-**

"What's she doing? Does she even know how to drive that much horsepower?" Petey says next to me.

"She's getting a feel for the car. She's imagining herself drive it before she actually does." I tell him. Abigail would sit in a car before every race. This was how she got to know the car and feel the car.

"How do you know this?" Julie asks looking at me. "She's an old friend. We used to race together. My dad taught us everything that we know today." I say watch the woman that I used to know start the car and speed away.

I still can't believe she's here and she looks just as beautiful as the last day I saw her ten years ago.

 **-Abigail's P.O.V.-**

I drive a couple laps just to see what the car could do. I have to say the car drives beautifully and didn't seem to have a problem at all. I stop the car beside Tobey. I step out and throw the keys to Tobey.

"Let's see what you can do!" I tell him walking over to Jules, who is ready with her radar gun. I watch Tobey get into the car and quickly drive away. Pete is sitting on the trailer swinging his legs around. I watch the radar as the car hits two hundred miles an hour and climbing.

"What are you guys doing? Huh!" I hear Dino yelling. I turn around and watch him walking onto the track yelling. Tobey slides to a stop in front of Dino. We walk over to the car as Tobey gets out to some more yelling from Dino.

"You don't own this car! You don't get to joyride whenever you want to." Dino says. Tobey tosses him the cars. "Top speed is a little over two-thirty," Tobey says with a smirk.

"Two-thirty four to be exact. According to this." Jules says holding the radar gun. "Hey," Dino says with a smile not realizing we were there the whole time and saw everything.

"I missed watching you race Tobey. I feel like it might have gotten better since the last time I saw you." I say smiling at Tobey. "I love this car and it's going to cost Ingram three million dollars," I say looking at the car.

"That's the price," Dino says with a smirk. "Two point seven," Jules says with an evil smirk. I laugh inside because Dino looks pissed at the price but he nods anyway.

"Ingram will transfer the money when we get the car back to Ingram's shop. Put it back on the trailer and I'll send some guys to pick it up." I tell them as Jules gets into her car and drives away.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Dino says shaking my hand. "Have a nice day," I tell them walking back to my car with the phone to my ear.

"The car is yours, sir," I say driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Need for Speed.**

* * *

I am driving back to the airport after filling out a ton of paperwork for Ingram on the Mustang when my phone rings. I look down and see an unknown caller. I give my phone a questioning look and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Is this Abigail Miller speaking?" A man's voice asks.

"Yes," I say. "Do you know a Tobey Marshall?" The man asks. "Yes, I do. What's happened? Is something wrong with Tobey?" I ask stopping the car on the side of the road.

"Ma'am, Tobey Marshall was arrested today for causing a crash that killed someone. Ma'am, we are contacting you because you are number one on his emergency call list. And we were just informing you about the situation. Mr, Marshall's court date is in four days." The man keeps talking but I stop listening. Tobey would never kill anyone. He's not the type of person to do that. "Ma'am, are you still there?"

"Yes, where is he being held at?" I ask as I get back on the highway so I can find an off-ramp, so I can turn around.

"Mr. Marshall is being held at Mount Kisco County Jail." The man says. "Okay. Can I visit him?" I ask. "Yes, Ma'am." The man tells me. "I will be there in thirty," I say hanging up the phone.

I scroll through my contacts and finding the one that I haven't used in a long time and hoping it's still a good number. I press the call button. It rings for two rings.

"Abs?" The man asks.

"Hello, Joe," I say speeding to the jail that is holding Tobey.

* * *

 **-At the Jail-**

I meet Joe at the jail and he explains what has happened. Apparently, Tobey and Pete were racing these illegal cars when Tobey's car went out of control and hit Pete's car. Causing Pete's car to go over the bridge and then burst into flames.

We walk into the jail together and ask to see Tobey. We are led into a room with multiple chairs and tables. We sit down at a table when Tobey walks in, dressed in an orange jumpsuit and chains on his hands. He sits down in front of us and he looks like he is about to cry.

"Tobey, what happened?" I asked holding my hands in my lap so I don't reach out and grab my old friend's hand.

"Dino. Dino did this and is making me take the blame." He says in a sad and small voice.

"Tobey, they said Dino wasn't there. He had an alibi and someone backed it up." Joe says.

"He just left him there. He didn't even stop. He hit Pete and just kept on driving." Tobey says with tears in his eyes. He looks up at me.

"Why are you here?" He asks. I look at him.

"They called me. Apparently, I am your first emergency contact." I say looking at the table instead of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot that you were even on my contact list." He says as he starts picking at his fingernails.

"Well, we have to leave Tobey. We're going to try and clear your name. See you at the courtroom." Joe says and we stand to leave. "Bye Tobey," I say looking into his blue eyes.

We leave the jail and before I leave, Joe grabs my arm.

"You can't leave again. He was broken when you left last time and he just got fixed up before you came back. You can't do it again. You either stay or you leave and never come back, Abbie." Joe says in a serious voice and letting go of my arm.

"I'm going to stay. When is Pete's funeral? I want to be there for you guys. Especially Finn. You know how he gets." I say and I take a deep breath and let in out. "I won't leave again. Not like I did before."

"You better not. Pete's funeral is tomorrow. Somehow, they made where he can be buried tomorrow. Meet you at the cemetery?" Joe says walking to his car.

"Yeah," I tell him as I get into my car. I have a ton of phone calls to make.

* * *

 **-At the Cemetery-**

I follow the group next to Finn, who is taking the death of his friend hard. Last time I saw him cry this hard was back before my mom died. I grab his arm and wrap my arms around it. I try to comfort him as much as I can.

We pass by my mom's grave and I don't stop but by the looks of it, someone is visiting her because there are flowers next to her tombstone. I look away and continue to try to not fall in these heels.

We gather around Pete's casket and Anita is sobbing while leaning against Dino. Dino doesn't even look sad. He sees me staring at him and I glare at him and he glares back. I look away when Finn starts to sniffle as the priest starts to talk.

The funeral ends and I wait for Finn to start walking when Anita looks at me. She walks over and wipes her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asks giving me a glare.

"I'm just here for the guys. I didn't know Pete but he seemed to be a sweet and kind kid." I tell her while Finn stares down at me.

"You shouldn't be here. I don't care if you are here for the guys. But you shouldn't have come. Tobey killed my little brother and now you're back in town. This is just great." She rants on and I just let her because she just lost her little brother.

"Come on, Abbie. Let's go." Finn says pulling on my arm. I give Anita one last look and then follow Finn away from Pete's casket.

* * *

 **-At the Courthouse-**

Benny, Joe, Finn, and I are sitting right behind where Tobey is sitting. We are waiting for the judge to tell us Tobey's sentencing. I want to comfort Tobey so much but I sit on my hands so I don't do something stupid. The judge looks at Tobey.

"Mr. Marshall, I am sentencing you to two years in prison for involuntary manslaughter for the death of Pete Walker." The judge taps his gravel and the police take Tobey away. I just sit there, not believing that Tobey is going to prison.


End file.
